


Epic Arguments About Star Trek

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Not!Fic, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Derek argue about Star Trek.





	Epic Arguments About Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/160813000181/now-i-want-to-see-derek-and-stiles-having-epic)

Anonymous asked: Now I want to see Derek and Stiles having epic arguments in front of the pack over which Star Trek was better.

 

* * *

 

-heavy breathing-

Anon,  _yes_. 

I think Stiles would be solidly into DS9, because it was revolutionary in a lot of ways, and he’s definitely the kind of dork to absolutely adore that shit. Also, it has a lot of Ferengi episodes, and Stiles really strikes me as the type of person to  _adore_  the fucking Ferengi. (Derek sometimes compares Stiles to a Cardassian because he  _never shuts up_. Stiles calls Derek Odo in return.)

Derek is a solid TNG fanboy, because when life was falling apart and nothing made sense, there was always the unflinching and dependable wisdom of Captain Picard. When there was nothing else to lean on, there was old TNG reruns, predictable characters and single-episode plots to make everything drift away for a precious forty or so minutes. 

They do agree on certain things. They both appreciate TOS, though mostly for the trailblazing in television. They never speak of ENT. (And yes, that’s my personal opinon, here. We don’t talk about ENT. Even the cute dog couldn’t save it.) They agree that Picard was the most professional Captain, but that Janeway was just better all around. 

The jury is still out on the reboot movies. Stiles is a special effects nerd but hates how it disrupts canon. Derek has a vague crush on Zachery Quinto but hates the lens-flarey style. 

(They sometimes fuck with the reboots on in the background. Stiles may have started doing that to see if Quinto really got Derek going, but it’s almost habit now, and Stiles still doesn’t know. He gets distracted, okay?)

Derek may or may not kiss Stiles the first time at Comic Con, because Stiles somehow remembered Derek once telling him that he’d wanted a tricorder for his birthday when he was like 10, and was low key still disappointed that he didn’t get one. And there Stiles is, giving him this silly little gift (okay, actually pretty pricy, merch is expensive), but Stiles  _remembered_  and  _cared_ , and fuck it, Derek loves him. 

And that’s how Star Trek got them together.

You’re welcome.


End file.
